El mundo que las hadas conocen
by lcsalamandra
Summary: Despues de una equivocacion,Natsu se ve obligado a ayudar a una pequeña demonio llamada Wendy a recuperar las almas sueltas del infierno, pero no sera tan facil ya que el metodo que el se imaginaba es totalmente diferente. Ahora tendra que enamorar.a cada
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:** FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, ESCRIBO ESTO SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO**

**CAPITULO I El encuentro**

Era cualquier otro día, la misma rutina, Natsu bajaba de su habitación para dirigirse al instituto Fairy Tail.

—Buenos días Natsu.

—Buenos días Igneel.

El pelirosa fue azotado en el suelo por el puño de Igneel.-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre- Igneel estaba muy enfadado

—Lo siento, pero no estoy acostumbrado a decirte padre.

—Esta bien yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado— comenzó a reír

—Entonces porque me golpeaste.

—No lo se, cambiando de tema, me he enterado que no has tenido novia, Natsu no te pareces en nada a mi, a tu edad yo tenia a todas las chicas del colegio detrás de mi, el colegio era como un harem para mi—comenzó a reír con arrogancia- Escúchame Natsu, sabes a donde quiero llegar con esto- Igneel volteo a ver a Natsu pero el ya no estaba y en su lugar encontró una nota.

Nota: No me interesa.

— ¿En que momento se fue?, y lo peor de todo es que he sido ignorado-cayo al arrodillado con un aura deprimente.

Conforme corría hacia la escuela respiración del pelirosa se hacia cada vez mas agitada, solo veía edificios y arboles pasar muy rápido.

—DEMONIOS— grito con enfado- tengo que llegar, sino no lo logro ella me matara— el pelirosa había llegado tarde los últimos meses y esto había llamado la atención de cierta jefa de grupo; dicho esto acelero el paso, hasta que pudo visualizar la entrada de la escuela, para su mala suerte choco con alguien antes de cruzar la puerta..

—Lo siento, estas bien.

—Me dolió un poco pero creo que estaré bien—trato de ponerse de pie, pero un leve raspón en la rodilla le impidió hacerlo.

—Estas lastimada, por mi culpa, deja que te lleve a la enfermería. —dicho esto la subió a su espalda—por cierto me llamo Natsu.

—Me llamo Wendy.

—Y bien ¿en que grado vas Wendy?

—Acabo de ser transferida aquí, así que todavía no me asignan el grupo.

—Transferida ¿y de donde vienes?

—Lo siento información clasificada.

— ¿Clasificada? Uhhhhhh—Natsu puso cara de que no entendía nada—bueno no importa—el silencio se hizo presente hasta que llegaron a la enfermería; entraron y recostó a Wendy en una de las camas; el silencio seguía reinando hasta que Wendy decidió romper con aquel silencio.

—Natsu ¿y porque ibas tan apresurado?

—Veras es que…— en ese momento Natsu recordó el porque de su urgencia por llegar tarde—MALDICION se me había olvidado—volteo a ver el reloj de la enfermería; eran las 7:59, imposible para el llegar temprano, su salón estaba al otro extremo de la escuela y aun corriendo el sabia que no lo lograría—estoy perdido, ahora ella me matara por haber llegado tarde.

— Perdona pero ¿Quién va a matarte y por que?—Wendy se había asustado con la reacción del pelirosa.

—ERZA VA A MATARME—Grito con miedo y llorando—me dijo que si no empezaba a llegar a tiempo me iba a matar—cayo resignado al piso

—Ya entiendo, y si yo te ayudara a llegar a tiempo ¿salvaría tu vida?

—Si pero eso es imposible—todavía estaba tirado en el piso

—No lo es, yo te podría ayudar a llegar a tiempo.

—Wendy si de alguna manera podrías hacerme llegar a tiempo te debería la vida

—Lo hare—Wendy saco un pequeño llavero cuya figura era un gato blanco, el llavero emitió un resplandor, que cubrió a Natsu—suerte y recuerda tus palabras Natsu.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?—Natsu dejo de visualizar a Wendy por el resplandor; la luz se fue extinguiendo y lo que pudo ver al final fue la entrada a su salón; el pelirosa se sentía mareado, eso había sido porque sintió que esa experiencia era igual a un medio de transporte, una de las cosa que mas aborrecía el pelirosa eran cualquier medio de transporte, se mareaba fácilmente por eso siempre iba a pie a la escuela, razón por la cual siempre llegaba tarde a clases.

— ¿Qué demonios paso?—Natsu veía a su alrededor mareado y confundido, hasta que volvió en si y recordó la razón de aquella mala experiencia.

Sin más tiempo que perder entro al salón, una voz llamo su atención

— Ocho en punto, tienes suerte idiota- menciono con enfado alguien del salón

— Gray ¿he llegado a tiempo?—Natsu seguía confundido

— Creo que has tenido suerte cabeza de alcornoque

—Maldito Gray, quieres pelear—parecía que Natsu volvía a la vida.

—Adelante imbécil.

—Se están peleando otra vez—dijo cierta pelirroja

—ERZA—gritaron al unisonó los dos con miedo.

—Ya saben que esta prohibido pelear en clases—Erza comenzó a emitir un aura asesina—así que respóndanme ¿se estan peleando?

—Para nada solo estaba felicitando a mi amigo Natsu por llegar temprano a clases—menciono gray con miedo

—Es cierto me alegra que por fin llegues a tiempo a clases—Erza le sonrió a Natsu.

—Por que te alegras si tú me amenazaste para que yo llegara a tiempo—susurro el pelirosa.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No nada.

—Eso pensé, ahora tomen asiento que el profesor no tarda en llegar—Erza dio la orden al grupo para que se sentaran— por cierto linda bufanda Natsu.

—Ahora que lo mencionas nunca habías traído esa bufanda Natsu, acaso es nueva—Gray miro el cuello de Natsu.

— ¿Bufanda? ¿Qué bufanda?—El pelirosa noto que algo suave rodeaba su cuello, tal vez no la había notado por culpa del mareo. — ¿Hace cuanto que tengo esta bufanda puesta?—se pregunto así mismo.

Antes de que Natsu pudiera hacer algo con la bufanda el profesor entro y no tuvo más opción que ir a sentarse.

—Antes de comenzar las clases permítanme presentarles a una nueva estudiante; ya puedes pasar y presentarte.

—No puede ser—dijo Natsu sorprendido, no podía creer había ingresado al salón.

—Mi nombre es Wendy, encantados de conocerlos.

En ese momento la vida de Natsu cambiaria drásticamente, por haber conocido a Wendy.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, ESCRIBO ESTO SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO**

**CAPITULO 2 ¿Confusión? ¡Ahora te debo la vida!**

— ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, moriré si no la ayudo—el pelirosa no se podía creer las palabras que había hecho aquella gata.

— Charlie, no debiste mencionárselo de esa forma.

—Esa bufanda es como la clausula del contrato, si incumples el contrato, esa bufanda te estrangulará; puedes negarte en esto momentos pero…..— un escalofrió le impidió terminar la oración— Wendy una esta cerca, puedo sentirlo.

—Natsu-san es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

—Tan pronto, pero no se como hacerlo—Natsu no podía creer la rapidez de la situación. — pero ni siquiera me han enseñado a como exorcizar.

**Tal vez deberíamos regresar un poco en el tiempo para que puedan entender un poco mejor las cosas y como hemos llegado a esta situación.**

**3 HORAS ANTES**

—Porque no te sientas—señalo el profesor señalo el nuevo lugar que ocuparía Wendy; mientras ella se dirigía al lugar, pudo escuchar algunos susurros de sus nuevos compañeros; algunos mencionaban lo linda que se veía, mientras otros se preguntaban porque ella estaría en un grado tan avanzado.

Wendy asintió con la cabeza, y tomo asiento; Natsu esperaba la hora del descanso, ya había formulado tres preguntas: ¿que había sucedido? , ¿Como llego al salón?, ¿Por qué Wendy estaba en su salón? Natsu estaba dispuesto a que ella le respondiera estas tres preguntas, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no oyó que la campana del receso había sonado.

— ¿Natsu-san necesitamos hablar en privado?— esta pregunta resonó como eco y causo que todo el salón los volteara a ver, Wendy no comprendía esto— ¿sucede algo malo?

—No pasa nada Wendy hablemos en la azotea— Natsu y Wendy se dirigieron a la azotea ante la mirada de todo el grupo.

—Oye ¿tu crees que Wendy se haya interesado en el idiota?— Gray le preguntaba a Erza.

—No lo se— Erza no podía creerlo, alguien se había interesado en Natsu.

—Primero que nada responderé tus dudas Natsu-san.

— Primero ¿quien realmente eres tú?

—Déjame que yo resuelva sus dudas Wendy— La voz provenía del bolsillo de Wendy.

—Esta bien, pero hazlo con delicadeza— Wendy saco aquel llavero blanco que emitió aquel resplandor, comenzó emitir de nuevo aquella luz, hasta que se transformo en un gato de verdad. —no te preocupes tratare el tema con delicadeza; ahora tu mortal tal vez estés sorprendido— Natsu miraba sorprendido al gato

—Tú…vistes un vestido rosa. — Wendy y Charle cayeron al piso.

—Solo se ha fijado en su vestido, y que ha pasado con todo lo demás— Wendy decía con una gota de sudor en la cien.

—Mortal sabes en que situación estas envuelta.

—No lo se—Natsu movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Pon atención, Wendy y yo somos cazadoras de almas, venimos del infierno a atrapar a las almas que se han fugado del infierno; en pocas palabras nosotras somos…

— ¡DEMONIOS!—grito Natsu

—Algo parecido.

—Ustedes no, se me olvido el almuerzo y no tengo que comer, ¡DEMONIOS!

—Wendy a que clase de idiota le salvaste la vida.

—Bueno el fue bueno conmigo; creo que deberías explicarle ya.

— Ahora escucha bien mortal, ayudaras a Wendy a exorcizar a los humanos que tengan dentro estas almas.

—Espera, me estas diciendo que voy a exorcizar a las personas—Natsu puso cara de emoción— ¡increíble!, cuando me darán mi equipo para exorcizar.

– ¿Qué equipo?

—Tú sabes, agua bendita, crucifijo, traje para exorcizar.

—Creo que tienes una idea equivocada de cómo se exorciza.

—No, lo he visto en varia películas, los demonios salen del infierno y posesionan humanos.

—Natsu-san, todo eso es pura invención de los humanos. —Wendy le explicaba a Natsu –las almas del infierno, eran humanos que cometieron actos imperdonables en la tierra, y por eso se les negó la entrada al paraíso. Pero hace una semana hubo una fuga en el infierno, no se sabe cuantas almas se escaparon, pero a falta de un cuerpo las almas no pueden estar mucho tiempo en el infierno, por eso posesionan humanos.

— ¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo?—pregunto el pelirosa.

—Deja que yo te lo explique—mencionó Charles— Wendy salvo tu vida, así que tú le debes la vida; eso significa que se creo un contrato de vida.

—No entiendo—dijo Natsu sobándose la cabeza.

—Ahora tu alma le pertenece a Wendy.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?; oye Wendy en que momento me salvaste la vida.

—Acaso no lo recuerdas, fue en la enfermería, esa Erza te iba a matar.

—Es una forma de hablar, no significa que realmente me iba a matar.

— ¡¿significa que esto fue un error?—Wendy cayo desolada al suelo—gaste mis poderes para nada.

—Ahhhhhhhh—suspiro Charle—error o no el contrato esta echo, ahora le debes la vida a Wendy. Debes ayudar a Wendy a exorcizar; el contrato estipula que debes de servirle para siempre, esa es la ley del contrato de vida.

—Y si me negara a obedecerla.

—Entonces tu…..

**EPOCA ACTUAL**

— ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, moriré si no la ayudo—el pelirosa no se podía creer las palabras que había hecho aquella gata.

— Charlie, no debiste mencionárselo de esa forma.

—Esa bufanda es como la clausula del contrato, si incumples el contrato, esa bufanda te estrangulará; puedes negarte en esto momentos pero…..— un escalofrió le impidió terminar la oración— Wendy una esta cerca, puedo sentirlo.

—Natsu-san es hora de ponerse a trabajar, exorciza esa alma—Wendy le ordenaba a Natsu.

—Tan pronto, pero no se como hacerlo—Natsu no podía creer la rapidez de la situación. — pero ni siquiera me han enseñado a como exorcizar.

—Oh es cierto se me olvidaba—Wendy se golpeo la frente— solo tienes que enamorar y besar a la persona poseída.

— ¿Enamorar y besar?—Natsu se sonrojo a más no poder.

—Suena lógico, los cuerpos fueron poseídos por almas del infierno, el amor es lo único que puede sacarlas del cuerpo; el amor y el odio, es un circulo vicioso, acaso no lo sabes—dijo la pequeña gata blanca— y el beso es lo mas importante, es como el empuje que la sacara exitosamente.

—Y que tal si solo me hago su amigo.

—El amor y el odio son los vínculos más fuertes del mundo, un vínculo de amistad es demasiado débil para exorcizar.

—No puedo, tiene que haber otra forma.

—No la hay— Charle sintió mas escalofríos— es raro pero se acerca—los escalofríos aumentaban. —Natsu prepárate, aquí viene.

—S-si—Natsu temblaba a más no poder.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y Natsu no podía creer quien había ingresado a la azotea.

—Esto es una broma verdad—dijo Natsu atemorizado.

—Espero no interrumpir pero el receso ha terminado, y como la jefa de grupo no puedo permitir que ninguno de ustedes lleguen tarde a clases. —Erza había ingresado a la azotea.

**Natsu tendrá que obedecer a Wendy o morirá, y para su mala suerte su primer exorcismo será con Erza, que le esperara a Natsu y ¿realmente podrá exorcizarla? O ¿morirá en el intento?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, ESCRIBO ESTO SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO**

**CAPITULO 3 Generar la estrategia, el objetivo es Erza.**

— ¿Qué pasa Natsu, parece que has visto un fantasma?—pregunto Erza— deben de darse prisa. —Dicho esta se dirigió al salón de clases, no sin antes mirar a Wendy, una mirada que solo Charlie noto.

—Así que se conocen, esto facilitara el exorcismo.

— ¡No me jodas! —Natsu interrumpió a Charlie—la primera va a ser Erza Scarlet—el pelirosa todavía no lo creía.

— ¿Y?, acaso es malo.

—Erza es una de las chicas mas temidas por los chicos de la escuela, ¿sabes cuantos chicos han intentado tener una cita con ella, y han ido a parar al hospital?

—Calma Natsu-san, no pueden ser demasiados. —Wendy intentaba tranquilizar la situación.

—156.

— ¡SON DEMASIADOS!— Grito Wendy sorprendida.

—Bueno tu serás el primero o el numero 157, así que esfuérzate.

—Charlie seguía con su actitud despreocupada.

—Pero nunca he visto a Erza como una chica.

—Es fácil, solo alágala, se formal, y no cometas los otros errores que los otros 156.

—Ya se—Natsu se cruzo de brazos—Wendy porque no usas tus poderes demoniacos o alguna magia tienes que usar si eres un demonio.

—No puedo Natsu-san, me he quedado sin poderes, hacer el contrato de vida consumió todo mi poder, y realmente no se cuando voy a recuperarlos; por el momento estas solo

—Me rehusó, en cuanto tiempo va a matarme esta bufanda, entre mas rápido mejor.

—Natsu, por favor contamos contigo—Charlie había llamado al pelirosa por su nombre. —

— ¿Realmente estan desesperadas, verdad?—Natsu suspiro— esta bien lo intentare, solo espero que si algo sale mal, esta bufanda me mate primero que Erza. Por cierto ¿Por qué Erza no se sorprendió al verte?

–Erza no puede verme, solo las personas relacionadas con el mundo espiritual pueden verme y oírme. Creo que por el momento deberían regresar a clases, y yo debería regresar a mi forma de llavero, después idearemos un plan. —Wendy y Natsu asintieron y regresaron a clases.

**Las clases habían terminado, Natsu se dirigía a casa cuando una voz llamo su atención.**

—Oye idiota, acaso planeas dejarme aquí. —Gray lo llamaba para dirigirse a casa.

—Maldito, a quien le dices idiota. —contesto Natsu enojado.

—Ves a otro idiota aquí.

— ¿Quieres pelear?

—Adelante.

Natsu y Gray fueron azotados en el piso por los puños de Erza.

—Cuantas veces le he dicho que no peleen.

—Lo siento—dijeron Natsu y Gray al unisonó.

—Bien estan listos para irse.

—Espérame Natsu-san— Wendy alcanzo a Natsu en la salida.

—Hola Wendy ¿acaso tu vives en la misma dirección hacia donde vamos?—pregunto Erza.

—Así es, a partir de hoy viviré con Natsu-san. —Wendy dijo esto despreocupadamente, hubo un silencio y este termino con una reacción.

— ¡¿Qué?— Gritaron los tres al unisonó.

—Oye Natsu lolicon, no crees que es muy joven para ti. —Gray dijo esto en forma de regaño y agitando a Natsu.

—Gray maldito, no es lo que parece; oye Wendy puedo hablar contigo un momento—Natsu tomo a Wendy de un brazo y se adelanto unos pasos. — ¿Qué significa esto, nunca comentamos nada de esto?

—Pensé que si estábamos cerca, idearíamos un plan más rápido, eso me recuerda, Natsu-san toma a Charlie, ella es muy lista así que te ayudara; yo también seré de ayuda, aunque yo no tenga poderes te ayudare en lo que pueda. —Wendy puso mirada de ternura

—No me mires con esos ojos, ahhhhhhhhhhh esta bien puedes vivir conmigo—Natsu tomo a Charlie y la puso en uno de sus bolsillos.

— ¿De que tanto hablaran, y porque en privado?—Erza se oía un poco molesta.

—Si no te conociera Erza, diría que estas un poco celosa. —Erza tomo a Gray por el cuello y lo alzo—lo bueno es que te conozco bien; me podrías bajar—dijo Gray asfixiándose.

**El camino de regreso, los cuatro se dividieron en parejas, como siempre Natsu y Gray empezaron una pelea, Erza y Wendy platicaban para conocerse mas.**

—Y dime Wendy ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo Natsu y tu se conocen?—pregunto Erza

—Pues nos conocimos hoy en la mañana.

— ¿En la mañana? y no crees que es muy pronto empezar una relación como esa.

— ¿Qué relación?

—No soy tonta, lo oí en la azotea

—No puede ser que ella se haya enterado; ahora que recuerdo ella pudo haber escuchado algo de nuestra conversación. —pensó Wendy. —Con todo respeto, ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia, Erza-san.

—Claro que lo es, no puedo permitir esto, tú eres aun muy pequeña.

— Y que si lo soy, ciento que con Natsu podre hacerlo.

Erza se sonrojo un poco—Tu y Natsu haciéndolo, su amor es prohibido.

— ¿Qué amor?

—No soy despistada, yo oí en la azotea que le decías a Natsu "esta bien, pero hazlo con delicadeza"; lo único que pude intuir es que un chico y una chica solos en la azotea y con esas palabras; no solo estaban hablando. Así que no dejare que eso pase.

Wendy recordó que eso le dijo a Charlie cuando le iba a explicar a Natsu la situación.

—Todo este tiempo me has estado hablando de eso, no oíste la demás conversación.

—Bueno lo demás no lo pude oír, porque sonó la campana.

Wendy suspiro aliviada, todo esto era una confusión, Erza no lo había descubierto, pero ella sabia que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles con Erza.

—Todo esto es un malentendido, Erza-san.

—Por el momento te seguiré el juego Wendy, tal ves Natsu sea muy torpe para notarlo, pero yo no.

Hubo un silencio que reino por el resto del camino. Tanto Gray como Erza tomaron distintos separados, así que solo quedaron Natsu Wendy y Charlie, el pelirosa

— ¿Y bien Wendy la has conocido mejor? — pregunto Charlie.

—Un poco, ella es muy posesiva.

—No lo sabia—dijo el pelirosa en forma de sarcasmo.

—Y cree que estoy interesada en Natsu-san, además creo que le gusta un poco, pero no lo demuestra.

—Así que tú también lo notaste—dijo Charlie. —Si realmente es muy posesiva y esta interesada en Natsu, lo primero que hay que hacer es sacar a flote sus sentimientos, con el problema de todas las chicas: los celos.

— ¿Tu crees que eso sea lo correcto Charlie, creo que ella me da miedo?—Wendy estaba asustada.

—Tranquila, no te puede matar, eso es ilegal. A partir de mañana te mostraras interesada en Natsu, así poco a poco se interesara mas en el, además no hay nada que temer, nada puede salir mal.

—Muy bien. —asintió Wendy

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto—dijo el pelirosa asustado.

**Mientras ellos perfeccionaban la estrategia, fuera de este mundo, lo que los humanos conocemos como paraíso; dos figuras encapuchadas observaban en una mesa redonda aquella situación.**

—Los demonios son repugnantes, mira que jugar con la vida de los demás. —dijo el ser con una capa café.

—Estoy de acuerdo, un demonio inútil, un gato y un estúpido mortal se disponen a cazar las almas fugadas, realmente el infierno es demasiado incompetente para manejar esta situación, si Dios se entera de esto….

—No pasara, en estos momentos tomare acción inmediata, me preparare para descender a la tierra; por cierto no falta uno de nosotros, donde esta.

—No lo se, su actitud no va con su titulo. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros; su tono de voz cambio— ¿No necesito recordarte en que situación estamos?, no falles.

—No lo hare. —Dicho esto el sujeto de la capa café se dispuso a descender a la tierra.

**Natsu, Charlie y Wendy han generado la estrategia, realmente funcionara esa estrategia, y no solo eso, el paraíso ha decidido tomar acciones al respecto y quienes serán esos sujetos y como tomaran acción.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMEER: FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, ESCRIBO ESTO SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO**

**CAPITULO 4 Conociendo el infierno, el relato de Wendy.**

Una pequeña bola de luz descendía desde el cielo, antes de estrellarse en el suelo se detuvo y cambio de dirección hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón, así se empezó a expandir hasta materializarse en el ser con capa.

—Así que esta es la tierra de los humanos; es hora de comenzar con esto.

Mientras tanto, Natsu llego a su hogar y había pensado en varias formas de explicar como en la mañana se fue solo y ahora había regresado acompañado de una pequeña demonio. Tomo sus llaves, abrió la puerta y rogo que Igneel no estuviera ahí en esos momentos.

—Entra rápido— le indico a Wendy en susurros.

Los dos entraron sin hacer ruido, se dirigieron a la habitación de Natsu y el pelirosa cerro la puerta.

—Llegamos—exclamo Natsu con alivio.

— ¿Por qué te ves tan aliviado?—pregunto Wendy.

—Es la primera vez que traigo a una chica a la casa y no se como se comportara Igneel.

— ¿Quién es Igneel? Y porque se comportaría así, en ese caso le explicaría la situación. —Wendy dijo esto muy tranquila.

—Aun eres muy inocente Wendy—dijo Charlie.

—Igneel es por así decirlo mi padre, y no creo que entienda esto.

Los tres estaban tan distraídos en la conversación que no pusieron atención cuando Igneel abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Oye Natsu no sabia que ya habías…—Igneel observo a Wendy por unos segundos.

—Hola—dijo Wendy amablemente.

—NATSU—grito Igneel enfadado; y con un puñetazo en la cabeza hundió en el piso a Natsu— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que traerías una chica a la casa?

—Si dolió—el pelirosa todavía estaba en el piso.

—Da miedo—dijo Wendy asustada.

—Mucho gusto pequeña soy Igneel, perdona por esto, pero no sabia que Natsu traería a alguien.

—Soy Wendy, mucho gusto.

—Igneel porque me pegaste, quieres pelear—Natsu si estaba molesto.

—No pelearemos esta vez, deberías seguir acompañando a esta preciosa chica, tú sabes a lo que refiero verdad.

—Espera, no es lo que tú piensas.

—No digas mas Natsu— Igneel tomo de los hombros a Natsu— estoy orgulloso de ti— comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

—Wendy podrías ayudarme.

—No es lo que piensa Igneel-san, Natsu me debe la vida, eso es todo.

—Si que eres inocente Wendy—dijo Charlie con una gota de sudor en la cien.

—En ese caso gracias por salvarle la vida, por cierto, hoy en la mañana no traías esa bufanda Natsu.

—Bueno es una larga historia—en se momento recordó todo lo sucedido— es cierto, se me había olvidado; Igneel puede Wendy vivir aquí es que… (Rápido di una mentira). —Pensó Natsu— sus padres estan de viaje y no volverán dentro de varios meses y como no quería que Wendy estuviera sola, le ofrecí que viviera con nosotros mientras sus padres llegan y ella me dio las gracias regalándome esta bufanda.

—En ese caso, no me puedo negar, puedes vivir aquí Wendy.

—Muchas gracias, le prometo que ayudare en lo que pueda.

—Ahora Igneel podrías dejarnos solos.

—Bueno en poco tiempo preparare la cena, bajen en cuanto les llame— dicho esto Igneel se retiro de la habitación.

—Tu padre es muy agradable, casi no hizo preguntas—dijo Charlie.

— Si que lo es.

—Bueno la estrategia esta hecha, así que ya podemos relajarnos Wendy—dijo Charlie acostada en la cama de Natsu.

—Y dime Wendy como es el infierno, tengo curiosidad.

—Bueno es bastante diferente a la idea de los humanos, por empezar el infierno nunca a estado ardiendo en llamas, es más bien como un desierto, su cielo es rojo y se divide en diferentes secciones cada una dirigida por unos de los cuatro demonios del infierno.

— ¡Increíble, cuéntame mas!— decía el pelirosa emocionado.

—Bueno cada sección se divide dependiendo del castigo divino.

— ¿Castigo divino?

—Si, los sucesos de tu vida se castigan que es el caso del infierno o se premian que es el caso del paraíso, cuando acaba ya sea tu castigo o tu premiación, el alma vuelve a resucitar.

—No sabía que así funcionara el paraíso y el infierno, y que tan grande es el castigo del infierno.

— Cada sección se divide dependiendo del año del castigo, su más grande castigo es de permanecer cien mil años en el infierno.

— ¡ES MUCHO TIEMPO!— grito Natsu sorprendido.

—Pero ese castigo se les da a las almas más peligrosas, y esa sección esta encargada mi madre; Granadine.

— ¿Tu madre?— Natsu movió la cabeza de forma curiosa.

—Así es, la Madre de Wendy es uno de los cuatro demonios más poderosos que rige el infierno.—dijo Charlie— ahora piensa, si algo le pasa a Wendy, que te sucederá a ti.

— ¿Queeeeeeeee?

—Charlie, deja de asustarlo, no te preocupes Natsu-san nada me pasara. —Natsu estaba en shock por lo que acababa de oír. — ¿Natsu-san me oyes?

—Chicos bajen a cenar— Igneel les indico que ya estaba la cena.

Mientras tanto el ser encapuchado hablaba con los otros dos seres a través de una bola de cristal.

—La tengo, no me fue tan difícil— traía en sus manos en pequeño frasco, que mostraba a los otros dos.

—Perfecto; Dios ha convocado una junta general del paraíso, creo que ya se ha enterado de la situación; regresa al paraíso de inmediato.

—Lo hare enseguida.

**Wendy ha revelado que su madre es una de los cuatro demonios que rige el infierno, por otra parte dios ha convocado una junta general y parece que ya se ha dado cuenta de la situación, ¿realmente a donde llevara todo esto?**

**Comentarios del autor: Hola a todos, antes que nada déjenme agradecerles a todos los que siguen este fic, se preguntan porque este capitulo es tan corto, es que no quiero contarles la historia tan rápido, quiero que se vaya desarrollando poco a poco.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMEER: FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, ESCRIBO ESTO SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO**

**CAPITULO 5 ¿Equivocación fatal?; Primer exorcismo fallado.**

Los tres seres encapuchados yacían arrodillados tal cual como si estuvieran frente a un rey, claramente esperaban una respuesta del ser supremo al que todos conocemos como dios, se podía sentir un ambiente tenso, en la gran habitación se podía en la que se encontraban se podia observar que no tenia fin.

— ¿Cuánto mas tenemos que esperar?; en estos momentos estaría resuelto el problema.

—Se paciente, recuerda que el tiene la ultima palabra.

**Mientras tanto, en un nuevo día Natsu se preparaba para ir a la escuela, lo primera que el hacia era darse una ducha así que se desvestía antes de llegar al baño, claro eso era antes de que llegara Wendy, cosa que el olvido al momento de entrar totalmente desnudo y sorprender a la pequeña demonio que tomaba una ducha.**

— ¡PERVERTIDO!— grito Wendy sonrojada y cubriéndose los ojos.

— ¡Espera no es lo que…!—Natsu no pudo terminar la oración por que Wendy lanzo una barra de jabón e impacto en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?—Igneel también entro al baño sin avisar y se percato que Wendy estaba desnuda.

— ¡PERVERTIDO!—volvió a gritar cubriéndose el cuerpo.

—Lo sien…. — Igneel también fue impactado en el rostro por una barra de jabón.

— ¿De donde saca tantas barras de jabón?— pregunto Natsu noqueado en el suelo.

Una vez pasado el accidente del baño, ambos se dirigían a la escuela, aunque Wendy evitaba cualquier contacto visual con Natsu, era natural que tenían que poner la estrategia en marcha.

— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que pedir perdón Wendy, no sabia que te estabas tomando una ducha al momento de entrar totalmente desnudo?

—Siempre se toca la puerta del baño por educación.

— ¿No crees que estas exagerando con Natsu, Wendy?—decía Charlie en su forma de llavero colgando en la mochila de Natsu.

—Hazle caso al llavero, como antes solo vivíamos Igneel y yo, normalmente se nos olvido esa regla.

—Esta bien, pero tardare un poco de tiempo en volverte a ver de una forma normal.

—Muy bien ustedes dos, ya casi llegamos al punto de poner en marcha esto, así que actúen lo mejor posible, y olviden lo de antes, podemos con esto; hoy llevaremos a casa nuestra primer alma.

— ¡SI!— gritaron con emoción Natsu y Wendy al unisonó.

La escuela ya se podía visualizar, pero Charlie le pidió a Wendy que se adelantara unos momentos para poder charlar a solas con Natsu, Wendy asintió y se adelanto a entrar al salón de clases.

— ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo Charlie?

—Esto esta mal Natsu, lo que paso en la mañana fue un error grave, la estrategia corre peligro.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Wendy aunque es un demonio tiene el cuerpo y mentalidad de una chica de su edad.

—Pensé que era un demonio que había tomado forma de una mujer; ¿acaso los demonios no tienen cuerpo de bestias, cuernos, alas y colas.

—Te he dicho que esas son especulaciones de los humanos, nada de eso existe, cada uno de los cuatro demonios tiene cuerpo igual al de un humano, Wendy al ser hija de un demonio, por naturalidad también tiene cuerpo material.

—Ya entiendo.

—No has entendido nada verdad.

—No

—Resumiendo, Wendy es como cualquier chica mortal de este mundo, al verte denudo en la mañana ha provocado que tenga vergüenza de verte, esto provoca que el plan pueda fallar.

—En serio, si eso falla, nunca seré libre.

—Esperemos que Wendy sepa superar esto.

En el salón de clases, una bola de chicos rodeaba la banca de Erza, pero no la buscaban a ella sino a su mejor amiga Mirajane que la estaba acompañando.

—SIENTENSE—grito Erza furiosa, espantando a todos los chicos que sin un segundo que perder se fueron a sentar.

—No crees que deberías dejar de dar ordenes por un momento Erza, si sigues así ningún chico se fijara en ti—dijo Mirajane en un tono encantador y amable.

—Mirajane es fácil para ti decirlo, eres la más popular de la escuela, los chicos babean por ti, así que alguien debe controlarlos.

—Pero aun así debe haber alguien que te interese.

En ese momento Erza recordó a Natsu y se sonrojo un poco.

—Bueno hay alguien.

—Así que hay alguien, como se llama.

—Bueno el es…—Erza no pudo decirle el nombre a su amiga porque la puerta del salón se abrió y la persona que llegaba era Wendy aun temerosa por encontrarse con Erza.

—Buenos días Wendy—saludo Erza con naturalidad.

—Buenos días.

— ¿Así que tú eres la chica de intercambio?—pregunto Mirajane—Soy Mirajane gusto en conocerte.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Wendy amablemente.

Wendy se acercaba a su asiento que para mala fortuna estaba alado de Erza, de repente Wendy se estremeció un poco y se alojo un poco.

—A veces Erza puede ser un poco estricta, pero aun así no le tengas miedo—Mirajane se había dado cuenta de esto.

—No es eso, solo es que me a dado un poco de escalofríos, como si algo me impidiera acercarme a Erza.

—Es solo timidez—bromeo Erza.

Wendy se puso pensativa, era la primera vez que sentía esta sensación, aunque fue solo por un momento le preocupaba; la puerta del salón se volvió a abrir y esta vez entro Natsu, su cara reflejaba nerviosismo y ansiedad, es verdad que quería acabar con esto pronto y ser libre, no solo iba por su primer exorcismo sino que también por su primer beso, lamentablemente Natsu a su edad nunca había besado a una chica porque jamás le había llamado la atención, su mirada ya se había cruzado con la pelirroja, sintió que iba a vomitar así que desvió la mirada rápidamente, para su equivocación su mirada se cruzo con la de Wendy, la pequeña demonio de inmediato se le vino a la mente la imagen de Natsu desnudo así que de inmediato se sonrojo y evadió la mirada rápidamente, cosa que tanto Erza como Mirajane notaron.

—Esto irónicamente se fue al demonio—menciono Charlie.

—Esto aun no esta arruinado—le susurro Natsu a Charlie.

—Vaya, vaya que ha pasado entre ustedes—Mirajane se le quedo mirando fijamente a Wendy.

—Es que el cuerpo desnudo de Natsu…

Tan solo estas palabras bastaron para que Erza apretara sus puños, se levantara de su asiento y se dirigiera a Natsu con intención de matarlo.

—Espera Erza… no es lo que parece—decía Natsu que se acercaba el peligro.

—El exorcismo esta en código negro, corre peligro, debes actuar de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo lo hago, Erza esta apunto de matar…—no pudo terminar la oración porque Erza lo tomo del cuello.

—Debo de hacer algo, o esto nunca se lograra… ¡ya se!—Charlie se trasformo en gato y aprovechando que Erza y Natsu estaban muy cerca, no lo pensó dos veces y lo empujo contra Erza de modo que sus labios se unieron, prácticamente se estaban dando un beso.

— ¡Ya esta!... en cualquier momento saldrá, prepárate Wendy.

—Wendy materializo una pequeña aspiradora—que solo los seres espirituales podían ver— y apunto a Erza.

Pasaron los segundos y fue Erza quien se separo de Natsu muy sonrojada.

—N-Necesito ir al baño—Erza salió del salón corriendo aun muy sonrojada.

—Mejor la alcanzo—dijo Mirajane muy tranquila.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Charlie?—le preguntaba Wendy confundida.

—No lo se—ella se veía confundida y sorprendida a la vez—no puedo entenderlo, no ha pasado nada.

— ¡¿Cómo que no ha pasado nada?—Natsu grito a todo volumen.

—Esta sensación… ¡no puede ser!—Charlie lucia temerosa— ¿Por qué ellos han intervenido?

Los compañeros de clases se lucían atónitos, nunca pensaron que Natsu se atrevería a besar a Erza, así que el rumor se empezó a cruzar en toda la escuela hasta el punto de que Natsu fue idolatrado por algunos y odiados por otros.

Pareciera que la espera de los seres había acabado, finalmente el todopoderosos les iba a contestar.

—LOS DEMONIOS SON DESPRECIABLES, ENSUCIAN EL MUNDO DE LOSMORTALES Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES COMO VAN A SOLUCIONAR EL PROBLEMA ; A ESTAS ALTURAS NO TENEMOS MAS OPCION QUE ACTUAR INMEDIATAMENTE MIS ARCANGELES —la voz estridente se oía en cada rincón de la habitación, era una voz omnipotente.

—Como usted sabrá yo ya he tomado medidas, baje a la tierra y obtuve una de sus almas que estaba poseída dentro de una mortal pelirroja. —dicho esto el arcángel saco el frasco cuyo contenido era una pequeña luz roja.

—YA VEO, PERO MIS ARCANGELES NO SE LIMITEN EN CAPTURAR LAS ALMAS… DESTRUYAN AL PEQUEÑO DEMONIO, BORREN SU EXISTENCIA DE QUE ESTUVO EN ESE MUNDO

— ¿Y que hacemos con el mortal que la esta ayudando?—pregunto el arcángel de capa blanca.

El silencio reino durante unos segundos para dar respuesta a al pregunta.

—EL MORTAL A SIDO CORROMPIDO POR LA OSCURIDAD DEL INFIERNO, YA NO ES DIFERENTE A UN DEMONIO, ¡DESTRUYANLO!

—Pero el infierno si se entera de esto no se cruzara con los brazos cruzados mi señor, he investigado y la pequeña demonio es hija de…—menciono el arcángel de capa verde.

—NO TE PREOCUPES POR ESO…. —interrumpió el todopoderoso—AHORA MIS HIJOS ¡DESTRUYANLOS!

—Como ordene mi señor—parecía que el los arcángeles de capa café y blanca se veían complacidos con la decisión de Dios.

**Parece que el primer exorcismo de Natsu a fracasado, los arcángeles fueron mas rápidos y exorcizaron a Erza; además Dios ha dado la orden de destruirlos a ambos, como reaccionara el infierno ante esto, y que cambios atraerá que Natsu haya besado a Erza al instituto.**

**Comentarios del autor: Antes que nada perdón por el retraso, la verdad es que no me llegaba la inspiración hasta estos momentos, gracias a las personas por seguir mi historia, que solo han de ser como unas dos, eso lamentablemente no fue sarcasmo, agradecimiento especial a TOM REIDEM por seguir mi historia, gracias amigo por creer en mi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMEER: FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, ESCRIBO ESTO SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO**

**Capitulo 6 Wendy corre peligro, el ataque del arcángel Jerall.**

El rumor del beso entre Natsu y Erza se había expandido de grupo en grupo, hasta abarcar todo el colegio.

**Pasillos**

—Has oído que alguien ha besado a Erza Scarlet.

—Jamás pensé que alguien se atrevería.

— ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Natsu Dragneel.

**Grupo 3-B**

—Lucy-sama, ha oído la noticia.

— ¿Qué noticia?—respondió una chica rubia.

—La noticia de que alguien ha besado a la temible jefa del otro grupo.

**Biblioteca**

— ¡Levi, donde estas! —gritaban Jet y Droy al unisonó.

—Shhhh, chicos no deben gritar en la biblioteca.

—Levi te traemos una noticia que no la podrás creer.

**Es cierto que Erza era una chica atractiva, pero su dudo carácter hacia que todo el instituto le temiera, así que Natsu en pocas palabras fue idolatrado por hacer algo tal valiente, incluso hicieron su propio club de fans formado por chicos y chica. Aunque solo había pasado un día a Natsu sentía como la ansiedad lo invadía, explicarle a Erza lo que había sucedido no iba a ser tan fácil.**

—Maldición, porque tengo que hacer esto yo solo.

**FLASHBACK**

—Wendy necesito hablar contigo—Charlie se oía un poco preocupada.

— ¿De que se trata?—pregunto el pelirosa.

—Tal vez se oiga esto un poco grosero Natsu, pero es sobre asuntos que lo les concierne a los vivos—Charlie saco a Wendy rápidamente del salón.

—Encárgate de todo Natsu—fue lo último que escucho de Wendy antes de desaparecer de su vista.

**Fin de Flashback.**

— ¿Que no me concierne?, por culpa de Wendy me he metido en todo esto, ahora como le explico todo a Erza.

Natsu estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no percato que alguien se le acercaba.

— ¿Tu eres Natsu Dragneel?

— ¿Quien eres tu?

— Solo digamos que he venido por ti— al momento de terminar esta oración aquel sujeto materializo una espada de luz una espada, la punta filosa tenia como objetivo el cuello de Natsu.

—Wendy, creo que lo mejor seria regresar al infierno.

Wendy no lo podía creer lo que había escuchado, es cierto que ella y Charlie sentía inseguridad dado que era primera vez que tocaban el mundo de los vivos, pero rendirse tan fácilmente.

— ¿Por qué estas diciendo eso Charlie?... ya veo es una broma.

— ¡No lo es!— contesto en seco Charlie. — su mirada se volvió con preocupación y miedo, como si vieras a una ola gigante antes de que golpee y te arrastre al mar.

—Charlie estas bien— Wendy estaba pensando en preocuparse.  
—No lo estoy Wendy, esa energía que emanaba de Erza cuando me le acerque… era celestial.

Wendy quedo atónita al oír esas palabras, solo había una cosa a la que los demonios temían y esa era la energía llamada celestial, en pocas palabras la energía del paraíso que solo los arcángeles podían utilizar; esto no era un error Charlie nunca se equivocaba, de todo el infierno ella el gato sensorial con mas precisión.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Charlie, el paraíso se ha involucrado en esto?

—El paraíso a exorcizado a Erza, eso significa que ellos tiene el alma, pero que harán con el alma.

—Eso es… caigan en la desesperación— parecía que el arcángel de la capa blanca se veía complacido con lo que veía desde lejos en un edificio. —Ahora ha acabar con esto—extendiendo su mano empezó a materializar una lanza de luz, ya materializada tenia como objetivo a la pequeña demonio— ¡Muere pequeña demonio! — lanzo con una basta fuerza la lanza que si seguía su trayectoria con el pequeño cuerpo de la demonio.

La espada se detuvo antes de atravesar su cuello, Natsu estaba en shock, vio claramente pasar toda su vida ante sus ojos.

—Si te hubiera querido matar ya lo habría hecho, solo escúchame— el arcángel de la capa verde parecía que solo quería hablar con el.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tu?

—Demonios no, arcángel. — La espada se desvaneció y el arcángel se sentó en el piso. — Soy el arcángel de la esperanza

— ¿Arcángel?... hay no primero demonios y ahora ángeles.

—Arcángel por favor, no me degrades de puesto—claramente se oía molesto; en el paraíso se dividía en varios niveles, primero estaban compuestos por las almas que entran al paraíso, esas almas era cuidadas por ángeles, y los mas cercanos a Dios eran los cuatro arcángeles, que claramente igualaban la balanza con los cuatro demonios para que el mundo llevara un equilibrio del bien y el mal.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi?

—Solo el venido a darte una advertencia chico, ten cuidado pronto se acercaran tiempos dolorosos para ti y la demonio, aunque quizá ella ya este muerta.

Estas palabras hicieron que Natsu sintiera un frio que estremeció todo su cuerpo.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso?

—Mientras tu y yo estamos platicando, mi camarada ya la a de haber exterminado.

—Es mentira, es mentira— Natsu salió corriendo a todo lo que pudo en busca de Wendy.

—Vaya chico— dijo el arcángel.

—Creo que tus ordenes eran eliminarlo— el arcángel de la capa café apareció a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué tanto oíste?—pregunto el arcángel sentado.

—Creo que te pasaste con la charla, o no me digas que le has tomado afecto.

—Claro que no, es solo un estúpido humano.

El arcángel de la capa blanca le clavo la mirada por unos segundos.

—Has pasado mucho tiempo con los humanos Arcángel de la esperanza, o debería decirte por tu nombre… Gray; que pasaría si el mortal y la demonio se enteran quien eres.

—Esta prohibido revelar nuestra identidad… arcángel. — antes de que Gray mencionara su nombre el arcángel de la capa blanca expandió sus alas y emprendió vuelo.

—Muere pequeña demonio.

De las sombras una silueta apareció de repente interponiéndose en la trayectoria y técnicamente parando su trayectoria, el arcángel se veía un poco sorprendido, solo había pocas personas que podían parar ese ataque.

—Oh, así que el infierno a mandado a alguien a proteger a la demonio, o debería decir una madre protegiendo a su hija, no es así Granadine.

Granadine solo lo miraba con odio, no pronuncio ninguna palabra.

— ¿A que debo el honor de que la demonio mas poderosa del infierno me visite?— pregunto con sarcasmo? — estas palabras solo enfurecieron mas a Granadine.

—Déjate de bromas Jerall, atacar a mi hija y aun así hacer esas bromas, eres despreciable.

— ¿Despreciable, yo?— Jerall empezó a reír— un demonio me dice a mi que yo soy despreciable, yo uno el arcángeles mas poderoso de los cuatro, realmente hay que tener valor para decir eso.— El arcángel se impuso con intención de atacar a Granadine, volvió a materializar su espada, y empezó a tacar de forma violenta a Granadine, pero ella evadía fácilmente.

—Deberías de dejar de atacar a mi camarada Jerall.

— ¿Esa voz?— Jerall lucia sorprendido. — Vaya esto si es un honor, no me esperaba encontrarme a otro demonio con el mismo rango que Granadine, tiempo sin verte Gajeel.

— ¿Gajeel, que estas haciendo aquí?— Granadine también lucia sorprendida.

—Idiota, sales corriendo del infierno sin decirle nada a nadie, aun cuando seas el demonio más poderoso también tienes que respetar las reglas del infierno.

— Parece que estoy en desventaja por el momento, así que me retiro por el momento. — Jerall comenzó a desvanecerse.

—Espera...

—Déjalo ir Granadine, tenemos que regresar al infierno y charlar esta situación con los demás.

—Quiero ver a mi hija un momento.

—Buena idea, dile que estuvo a punto de morir, si ella te ve empeoraran las cosas.

El ambiente se volvió tenso entre ellos, Granadine todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla desde lejos; ambos demonios regresaron al infierno.

Natsu iba corriendo por las calles desenfrenadamente, solo quería e encontrar a Wendy a salvo, el miedo y la ansiedad de que verla en el salón de clases fuera la ultima vez que la vería lo asustaba, no sabia hacia donde iría, aunque la conocía desde hace poco el se preguntaba ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?; sumido en su desesperación no visualizo el auto que lo mandaría volando tres metros de distancia, cayo bruscamente el en suelo, primero tener miedo de ya no ver a Wendy; y ahora ser atropellado, definitivamente no era su día.

—W…Wendy—fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de perder el conocimiento.

**Parece que las cosas se han complicado un poco entre el paraíso y el infierno, se han revelado la identidad tanto de dos arcángeles y un demonio, para empeorar Natsu fue atropellado, ¿Qué pasara con el?**

**COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR: PERDONEN POR TARDARME EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO, DE HECHO FUE HACE UN MES, YA ESTABA TERMINADO DESDE HACE QUINCE DIAS PERO NO TUVE TIEMPO DE SUBIRLO, AGRDESCO A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC.**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, ESCRIBO ESTO SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO**

**CAPITULO 7 REPERCUSIONES FUTURAS**

Los tres demonios yacían impacientes, solo faltaba uno para que empezara la reunión, aunque los tres ya sabían de que se iba a tratar el asunto; que la demonio abandonara el mundo demoniaco sin permiso, y lo peor de todo haber peleado con un ángel estando ahí.

—Ahora si que la has hecho Granadine—dijo en torno burlón Gajeel.

—Porque no te callas—contesto secamente Granadine.

— ¿Qué dices maldita?, todavía que voy al mundo humano y te salvo —contesto enojado Gajeel.

—Yo nunca pedí tu ayuda.

—En eso tiene razón— contesto el tercer demonio.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión Laxus

Parecía que los tres demonios iban a empezar una riña, pero un golpe seco se oyó en todo el largo desierto.

— ¡YA BASTA!— los tres demonios voltearon, al parecer el cuarto demonio había llegado.

El infierno a diferencia del paraíso, no tenía a alguien supremo que lo rigiera, ese poder fue repartido a los cuatro demonios, de los cuatro demonios Makarov era el más viejo y sabio entre ellos.

—Makarov, ¿porque tardaste tanto? —pregunto con fastidio Gajeel.

—Mi cuerpo ya no es tan joven como el de ustedes.

—Makarov déjame explicarte por que abandone así de repente el infierno.

—No es necesario, yo lo entiendo, era por salvar a tu hija; pero debes de estar consiente que aunque tu eres la mas poderosa de aquí no puedes desobedecer las ordenes.

—Entiendo, ofrezco mis disculpas.

—Ahora, veo que contener este incidente de las almas a resultado un desastre—la mirada de Makarov se volvió seria— ¿Qué estará planeando el paraíso?, ellos han violado el acuerdo del infierno, serán posible que ellos querrán iniciar una…

—No te preocupes Makarov—lo interrumpió la demonia— me tienes a mi la demonio mas fuerte, a Laxus el "demonio relampagueante" y a Gajeel el mas... bueno tenemos a Gajeel.

— ¡MALDITA DI ALGO QUE RESALTE MIS HABILIDADES!

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PARAÍSO.**

—Dime ¿Por qué no acabaste con ese inservible humano?—Jerall le reprochaba a Gray— yo me arriesgue al tratar de matar a la pequeña basura; o acaso le has tomado cariño a ese humano.

-—Eso es una estupidez.

—Creo que Jerall tiene razón—contesto el tercer arcángel.

—CALMENSE—se escucho la voz prominente—ESTOY DECEPCIONADO GRAY, NUNCA PENSÉ QUE TU QUE ERES EL MAS FIEL A MI, ME HICIERAS ESTO.

—Puedo explicarlo, mi señor; recuerda que antes de que todo esto sucediera me encomendó una tarea, me tardo mucho tiempo encontrarlo, pero al fin lo he logrado.

—No me digas que lo has encontrado—Jerall se veía muy sorprendido.

—No, pero sentí su presencia la última vez, eso me impidió matar al chico.

—INTERESANTE, DESPUÉS DE 500 AÑOS, ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE ENCONTRARLO.

—Mi señor si me permite, tengo una idea para que al fin lo encontremos, tiene que ver con el mortal. —Gray se oía confiado.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—se preguntaba el pelirosa.

—Estas muerto, bienvenido al infierno—le respondió la peliazul.

— ¡En serio!— se levanto exaltado de la cama.

—Wendy deberías de dejar de gastarle bromas al mortal; Natsu estas en el hospital.

—Lo siento Charlie, pero quería ver su expresión—estaba conteniendo la risa.

—No fue gracioso Wendy—de pronto su memoria fue invadida por los acontecimientos pasados antes de sentir el frio metal del auto que golpeo su cuerpo— ¡Wendy estas bien!— salto para abalanzarse a la pequeña, para su mala suerte llevaba una bata de paciente que apenas le cubría la parte baja del cuerpo, al momento de saltar la bata se elevo y la pequeña demonio pudo ver sus partes intimas.

— ¡PERVERTIDO!—grito Wendy lanzándole lo primero que encontró, que fue una bandeja donde ponía materiales de curación acertando directamente en la cara.

—Deberían de comportarse— decía la gata blanca.

—Esperen, como llegue aquí.

—Bueno no tengo idea, cuando sentimos el choque nos dirigimos hacia acá.

— ¿Sentir?—Natsu movió la cabeza al darse cuenta que no entendía nada.

—Veras Natsu, por así decirlo tu eres propiedad de Wendy ahora, ella y tu ahora comparten un sentido sensorial, si algo te pasa a ti ella se dará cuenta de inmediato, así llegamos a ti.

—Entiendo— dijo Natsu cruzándose los brazos—pero aun no entiendo como llegué aquí.

—Te das cuenta de lo que estas insinuando—decía Jerall molesto.

—No hay nada que perder, de una forma u otra las almas serán nuestras.

—TU IDEA ES MUY INTERESANTE, CREO QUE SERIA UNA BUENA FORMA AL PROBAR LAS HABILIDADES DEL MORTAL.

—Mi señor con todo respeto, pero se esta dando cuenta de lo que esta diciendo.

—Descuida, después de todo tenemos que probar las habilidades del enemigo, y si lo consideras, si el plan tiene éxito ganaremos mas que unas simples almas.

—TIENES MI APROBACION GRAY, PERO RECUERDA QUE EL MUCHACHO YA ES NUESTRO ENEMIGO, O ACASO NO RECUERDAS LA OTRA PARTE DEL CONTRATO DE UN DEMONIO.

—La recuerdo perfectamente, mi señor—dicho esto Gray se retiro de la habitación.

—ARCANGEL LOKI, VIGILALO.

—Como órdenes mi señor.

—Disculpe señorita, vengo a en que habitación se encuentra el paciente que hace poco traje.

—Hablas del chico pelirosa— menciono la recepcionista buscando la hora de ingreso del chico y la habitación que se le asigno. —Esta el la habitación 32.

—Muchas gracias.

—Pero aun no hay algo que ni entiendo, si me atropello un auto como es que me duele tan poco el cuerpo—Wendy y Charlie se miraron unos instantes—¿Hay algo que aun no sepa?

—De hecho si, es la otra parte del contrato…—Wendy iba a proceder con la respuesta cuando alguien toco a la puerta— ¿Esperas a alguien?

—Como voy a esperar a alguien, acabo de despertarme—reclamo Natsu.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y lo primero que visualizo Natsu fueron unos mechones rubios ingresando a la habitación.

—Con permiso—dijo la visitante al ingresar por completo—Vaya así que ya te sientes un poco mejor.

— ¿Quién eres tu?—pregunto el pelirosa.

—Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, yo fui la que te trajo.

—En serio, no debiste hacerlo—el pelirosa le obsequio una gran sonrisa, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con ella, — ¿En donde se metió Wendy?—pensó Natsu, pero su mente fue inundada por el accidente— ¡MALDICION!, ya vera el maldito que me atropello, le hare pagar por esto—ante estos comentarios la rubia se puso nerviosa.

**FLASHBACK**

Todo parecía que la tarde iba a ser normal para la rubia, su padre había mandado a alguien a recogerla después de clases, abordo el auto, su mirada empezaba a distraerse en el paisaje cuando el auto freno en seco y escucho que algo fue golpeado.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, porque frenaste de esa manera?—le pregunto al chofer mientras observaba que el bajaba del auto, por curiosidad también descendió del vehículo; fue abordada por el pánico al ver la escena frente a ella: un chico tirado 2 metros adelante del coche, la respuesta era simple habían arrollado a aquel joven.—¿Debemos hacer algo?—fue lo único que pudo decir.

—No se preocupe señorita se lo que debemos hacer—el chofer saco una pala de la cajuela.

— ¿HABLAS EN SERIO?—pregunto con sorpresa la chica—Estaría mejor si lo lleváramos a un hospital.

El chofer asintió y subió al chico desmallado y se dirigieron al hospital.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

—Creo que el culpable se dio a la fuga—le comento la rubia sin mirarlo fijamente.

—Bueno, entonces creo que te debo una—el pelirosa le dio la mano para estrecharla. — Por cierto me llamo Natsu.

—Encantada—estrechando su mano; sin embargo la rubia recordó que tenia cosas que hacer y dándose una palmada en la frente soltó la mano del pelirosa—Lo siento me tengo que ir— el pelirosa solo asintió observando como la rubia abandonaba el cuarto—Te veré mañana—dijo moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.

—Es agradable.

—Si, lo es—Natsu respondió el comentario para darse cuenta de que la demonio había aparecido de repente al lado de el — ¡WENDY EN DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS!

—Nunca me fui, Charlie me hizo invisible por el tiempo de que ella estuvo aquí, recuerda que nadie sabe que estoy aquí; además ya estas bien, es hora de regresar a casa.

Una luz los cubrió, y al desaparecer estaban afuera de la casa del pelirosa.

— ¿Pensé que no tenias poderes?

—No los tengo, fue Charlie quien nos trajo hasta aquí; haber Charlie todos los problemas fueron resueltos.

—Si—menciono Charlie algo fatigada.

— ¿Borrar memoria del personal del hospital para que nadie recuerde a Natsu?

—Si.

— ¿Borrar memoria del conductor para que no recuerde nada?

—Si.

—Y por ultimo, borrar memoria de Erza y Lucy para que no recuerden lo ultimo sucedido con Natsu.

—Con razón sentía que se me olvidaba algo. — dijo la pequeña gata blanca.

— ¿Erza?— por alguna razón el pelirosa sentía algo relacionado con el nombre— Ahora que lo mencionan, olvide hablar con ella, ella va a matarme— el pelirosa se arrodillo deprimido, mientras Charlie y Wendy lo miraban apenadas con una gota de sudor en la sien

—Ahora que lo mencionas podríamos salir del hospital ya que nadie conocía la identidad de Natsu, en vez de gastar tanta magia borrando la memoria de la gente—menciono Wendy despreocupada.

— ¿Podíamos hacer que?— se cuestiono la gata blanca

—Lucy Heartfilia, serás perfecta para esta labor— Gray sonreía mientras la observaba desde lejos.

**COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR: Hola, perdón por estos meses sin actualizar, gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo a este fic, me tarde porque me robaron mi cuenta y tarde meses en recuperarla y ahí es donde tengo la contraseña de mi cuenta.**

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIALES:**

**Swaminaitor y Tom reidem**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, ESCRIBO ESTO SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO**

**CAPITULO 8 EL ATAQUE DEL NUEVO ENEMIGO**

Para Gajeel realmente estaba fastidiado, aquel anciano le había puesto la tarea de investigar cuantas era el total de almas fugadas, era un castigo cruel por abandonar el infierno aunque lo había hecho con buena causa, eso es lo que menos le molestaba, pero ponerlo a trabajar junto a Granadine era lo que causaba su enfado; desde que el ascendió al puesto supremo nunca se llevaron bien, el era el tipo de demonio solitario que afirmaba que el trabajo en equipo era excusa de los débiles.

—Oye, ¿ya has acabado aquí?—pregunto la demonia fastidiada.

—Conte 154623500, parece que la sección de Laxus esta completa.

—Me sorprende que sepas contar.

—Maldita, quieres pelear—transformo su brazo en una espada en señal de ataque.

—No creo que sea el momento para eso, así que mis temores eran ciertos, las almas fugadas pertenecen a mi sección, avisemos a los otros

Gajeel asintió con fastidio, odiaba que ella tuviera la razón, el sabia que la situación se había vuelto critica ya que la sección de Granadine era la más peligrosa de todas ya que la suya era especial, no solo tenían almas sino que también guardaba algo horrible que ni el mismo infierno podía dejar en libertad.

Cuando Lucy despertó en su habitación noto algo raro en el ambiente, no recordaba haber llegado a su casa, solo recordaba que después de salir del hospital sintió que su cuerpo no respondía y sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando, le parecía extraño que se puso a meditar unos momentos, cuando la alarma del despertador la saco de sus pensamientos para traerla a otro día de clases, no le presto mas importancia al asunto y se alisto para otro día del colegio; la escuela para ella era un poco fastidiosa ya que ser la chica mas rica y popular de la escuela no era fácil, abordo el vehículo que la llevaría así llegando a su destino. Después de terminar las clases, ella tenia pensado visitar a Natsu al hospital para borrar sus últimos pensamientos de culpa, pero ese plan se desvaneció ya que ella debía hacer la limpieza del salón; resignada estaba a punto de tomar la escoba cuando oyó una fuerte explosión al otro extremo de la escuela, salió a mirar que pasaba ya que la escuela debería estar desierta, recorrió aquellos pasillos vacios para llegar al origen de aquella explosión, mientras se acercaba, se podían escuchar golpes secos y pequeñas explosiones hasta llegar a uno de los salones, la duda se apodero de ella por un momento, debería abrir la puerta para saber lo que pasaba, lentamente abrió abrió aquella puerta y sus ojos se abrieron por completo al observar aquella escena; el salón estaba hecho un desastre, todas las bancas estaba rotas, la pared que conectaba con el patio estaba destrozada al igual que todas las ventanas, el pizarrón estaba partido a la mitad, algunas paredes tenían marcas de garras, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era que una enorme criatura estaba en el centro de aquellas ruinas, esa criatura era grotesca, su cuerpo estaba lleno de escamas, enormes garras sobresalían de sus patas, así como también mostraba un enorme hocico lleno de colmillos, enormes extremidades salían de su cabeza, era parecido a un demonio. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió era que debajo de una de sus patas estaba una persona en un charco de sangre que la rubia reconoció inmediatamente.

—Natsu...—fue lo que apenas pudo susurrar y con esto llamo la atención de la bestia, sus ojos rojos se posaron en ella, trato de huir pero su cuerpo no le respondía, aquella criatura gruño amenazante y empezó a caminar hacia ella, Lucy empezó a sudar frio, se la hacia difícil respirar, su vida paso delante de sus ojos; aquella criatura alzo una de sus patas y lanzo un golpe hacia la chica; ella pensó que era el fin así que solo cerro los ojos, fue entonces cuando sintió que una mano tiro de ella evitando aquel golpe, al abrir los ojos visualizo a una chica de pelos azules, la saco de aquel salón y empezó a correr junto con ella para alejarse, la criatura rugió y rompiendo una de las paredes comenzó a perseguirlas ya que a pesar de ser muy grande era bastante rápida.

— ¿Puedes verlo?—pregunto la peliazul.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!—fue todo lo que pudo contestar.

—Te lo explicare mas adelante, ahora debemos encontrar un lugar seguro. —dijo la gata blanca.

— ¿Los gatos pueden hablar y volar?—Lucy pudo volver a quedar en shock, si es que no estaba corriendo por su vida.

Ambas corrieron por los desiertos pasillos, hasta llegar a una vuelta que conectaba con el comedor; entraron ahí y se escondieron debajo de una mesa.

—Charlie, crea un escudo para que no pueda vernos.

—Como digas—empezó a emitir una luz que rodeo la mesa y unos instantes después, la mesa dejo de ser visible; ellas escucharon las pisadas de la criatura acercándose al comedor, momentos después la puerta de este salió volando por los aires destrozada, ellas solo pudieron cubrirse la boca para no gritar, se podía escuchar como empezaba a olfatearlas mientras mas se acercaba pudieron visualizar una de sus patas a unos cuantos centímetros de ellas; esta se detuvo y comenzó a golpear el vacio donde estaba la mesa.

—Wendy, esto no soportara mucho tiempo—la gata lucia espantada.

— ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?—se preguntaba la rubia.

—Yo tampoco lo se—fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir Wendy antes de que la protección se venciera y salieran proyectadas debido a la magnitud del golpe.

Cayeron pesadamente, mientras la criatura se acercaba a Wendy, ella aun resentida por el golpe no pudo moverse, ya frente a ella esbozo una sonrisa diabólica.

—Muere hija de Granadine—su voz parecía mas un rugido que palabras, alzando sus afiladas garras en dirección al pequeño cuerpo de la demonia, ella estaba en shock, trato de pedirle ayuda a la rubia pero ella yacía inconsciente al igual que Charlie, solo pudo cerrar los ojos mediante recordaba lo que había pasado esta mañana.

**FLASHBACK**

Wendy se había encerrado en su habitación con Natsu para hablar de lo sucedido, además de nuevos planes en caso de que apareciera una nueva posesión. Igneel se acerco a la habitación y toco la puerta.

—Natsu, Wendy deberían apresurarse a ir a la escuela—se dio cuenta de que ellos dos estaban encerrados en la habitación poco mas de treinta minutos—Espera un momento—dijo hablando con si mismo—Ellos dos llevan encerrados ya llevan tiempo ahí con la puerta cerrada, eso solo significa una cosa—Igneel comenzó a sangrar de la nariz.

—Que te estas imaginando—Natsu abrió la puerta y conecto un puñetazo a la cara de Igneel.

—Oye, solo me imagino lo más normal que pudiera estar sucediendo, eres joven con hormonas muy activas. Además solo subí a decirles que iban a llegar tarde, ahora que lo recuero es tu culpa por crear estas escenas—golpeo a Natsu dejándolo inconsciente.

—Que rara forma de darse los buenos días—Wendy tenia una gota en la nuca contemplando aquella escena.

De camino al colegio Natsu lucia nervioso, la curiosidad de la demonio no pudo esperar más.

—Natsu-san, porque estan tan nervioso.

—Veras es que ayer deje plantada a Erza, cuando me vea me va a matar—Natsu imagino a una Erza gigante lanza fuego y aplastándolo.

—No tienes por que temer Natsu-san, yo te protegeré—al oír esto Natsu se sonrojo.

—Entonces yo también te protegeré—ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente.

—Que bonita escena romántica, lolicon—ambos voltearon a ver que Gray se acercaba. —Así que no te basta con Erza y ahora estas con menores.

—Maldito, lo que pasa es yo si tengo suerte con las mujeres. —el pelirosa dijo esto en un tono burlón.

—Me estas diciendo que no soy popular con las chicas, quieres terminar de nuevo en el hospital. —Gray se cubrió la boca al decir estas últimas palabras. Natsu y Wendy se sorprendieron al escuchar esto.

—Perdón, pero podrías repetir lo que mencionaste.

Gray sabia que lo había estropeado, ninguno de ellos debía sospechar, así que se le vino a la mente la solución más eficaz.

—Miren, no es Erza la que viene ahí—Gray señalo atrás de Natsu.

— ¡¿Dónde?!—contesto espantado Natsu y escondiéndose atrás de Wendy, pero al voltear no vio a nadie.

—Oye Gray creo que te equivocaste—al voltear a mirarlo noto que ya se había ido. — ¿A dónde se fue?

—Es extraño hace un momento el estaba aquí. —menciono la peliazul ladeando la cabeza.

Una vez llegando al salón, Natsu busco con la mirada a Erza tal ves para explicarle o mejor dicho para mentirle de porque no había podido quedarse, la visualizo en el fondo del salón platicando con Mirajane, al verla retrocedió un poco dudando si debía entrar al salón.

—Natsu-san, deberías entrar, no podrás huir de esto por siempre, acaso no eres un hombre.

—Tienes razón Wendy—el pelirosa cambio su tono de voz más maduro. — Un hombre tiene que enfrentar sus problemas y nunca huir de ellos, eso es ser un hombre.

—Eres genial Natsu-san.— la demonio se quedo parada unos momentos mas mientras el silencio se hizo presente— ¿No deberíamos entrar ya?

—Es que ella me da miedo.

—Entra ya—Charlie en su forma original lo empujo, debido a esto el entro aceleradamente tropezando y cayendo haciendo que todo el salón se riera.

—Natsu-san, estas bien—Wendy le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

—Gracias Wendy—Natsu tomo su mano, pero algo sintió al momento de tocarla, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron.

—Te encuentras bien.

—Eso creo—sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad y al voltear vio como todos lo veían con mirada acusadora, se pregunto el porque cuando noto que aun no había soltado la mano de Wendy. —Discúlpame Wendy, no fue mi intensión.

—Así que ya esta comenzando—pensó Charlie al observar esta escena.

Ambos se fueron a sentar, el pelirosa aun preguntándose lo que había pasado ignoro que Erza lo había saludado, con esta acción puso mirada triste, realmente era una puñalada en el corazón que el la ignorara tanto tiempo de quererlo en secreto para que un día solo el la besara, la dejara plantada y después la ignorara, Wendy pudo notar esto de lejos.

El día escolar finalizo, Natsu estaba preparándose para irse, cuando volvió a sentir la misma sensación de la mañana, esa sensación era molesta era como un enorme zumbido en todo su cuerpo.

—Wendy, te puedes adelantar, me siento un poco mal.

— ¿Seguro?, podría esperarte.

—No te preocupes, enseguida te alcanzo.

Wendy asintió, saliendo de la escuela pudo ver a Erza y Mirajane un poco delante de ella, Mirajane al verla la saludo.

—Hola Wendy, hoy regresas sola a casa.

—Si, Natsu.-san se siente un poco mal y me dijo que me adelantara.

Las tres se fueron alejando de la escuela cuando una fuerte explosión llamo su atención, el humo salía del salón donde se encontraba Natsu, Wendy sintió un terrible ardor en el estomago que la hizo caer de rodillas.

—Wendy, estas bien—pregunto Charlie preocupada.

—Natsu esta en problemas—se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió al salón.

—Espera, es peligroso—Mirajane le grito tratando de detenerla, pero ella ya estaba lejos.

Wendy entro corriendo al colegio tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, conforme avanzaba, sintió un breve escalofrió, era como intuición de que algo malo iba a pasar.

—Charlie, ¿sentiste eso, es una aura divina?

—No, es mucho peor que eso, Wendy una ves encontremos a Natsu tenemos que huir.

—Tan malo es esta presencia.

—Esta presencia, es de las profundidades del infierno—ambas oyeron un horrible gruñido y pudieron visualizar a una figura femenina y unas enormes garras aproximándose a ella. — Tenemos que salvarla.

— ¿Qué pasa con Natsu?

—Recuerda que el no puede morir. —Wendy asintió, tomo la mano de la chica y comenzó a correr con ella.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—Muere hija de Granadine—el golpe iba directo a ella, no podía evitarlo; pasaron unos momentos y ella abrió los ojos para ver que la criatura estaba envuelta en unas cadenas de hierro que ella reconoció.

—Puedo unirme a la fiesta—fue todo lo que dijo aquel sujeto que sostenía las cadenas.

Jerall y Loki esperaban impacientes en una bodega abandonada, cuando el tercer arcángel llego cargando a una persona en brazos.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—pregunto Loki.

—El plan salió a la perfección, hubo alguien que se quiso interponer, pero me deshice de ella —dijo Gray sin ninguna expresión.

—Maravilloso, ahora es momento de ejecutar la segunda parte, es hora de despertar Natsu Dragneel.

**Comentarios del autor: Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza, pero ustedes saben que cuando no llega la inspiración no se puede hacer nada, tal ves piensen "oye wey esta cambiando la trama, pensé que la segunda chica iba a ser lucy", lo iba a ser pero era muy obvio, gracias a los que siguen esta historia y a los que dejan reviews, denle paciencia a esta historia mas adelante se desarrollara el romance y una pregunta ¿Quién es su favorita para que sea la siguiente que exorcice Natsu, sin contar Lucy? **


End file.
